Bubbles, Bubbles, and more Bubbles
by Alhiaboo
Summary: How can bubbles bring two people together? Well the answer is in this story. Cute little yukiru fanfict. I did some touch ups on the first 2 chapters also, so sorry if they didn't make sense before!
1. Blowing Bubbles

**Bubbles Bubbles and More Bubbles**

**disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the characters sadly:(**

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon. Tohru was making lunch, Shigure was reading his newspaper at the dining table, Kyo was on the roof soaking up the sun, and Yuki was in his room doing his last piece of homework. All of a sudden there was a knock at the front door. Shigure got it because he knew that Tohru was buisy in the kitchen. He was greeted by a dark haired man with his bangs covering one of his eyes .

" Hari! it's so good to see you!" Shigure exclaimed happily. In came another person. " hello Momiji."

"Where's Tohru?" was the first thing the blond boy said. Tohru heard him so she called him into the kitchen, the next thing she knew, she heard a loud "Tohru!!!!" and someone was hugging her waist tightly, and then POOF! Tohru turned around to see a little yellow bunny on the floor looking up at her. She bent down on the ground and Momiji the bunny jumped in her arms "well, hello Momiji!" came Tohru's cheery voice. Hatori came into the kitchen."Oh, hi Hatori" Tohru greeted him while standing up with bunny Momiji still in her arms.

"Hello Tohru, could you possibly tell me where Yuki is, Shigure told me to ask you... it's his monthly check up" Hatori explained.

"Oh, he's in his room, would you like me to get him? It's lunch time anyways" she offered.

"Sure, thank you Tohru." She smiled at the man, put momiji down, turned off the stove, and started walking up stairs to Yuki's room. When she got there, his door was closed so she tapped lightly on it.

Yuki opened it. "Oh, hello Ms. Honda , is lunch ready?"

"Yes, and Hatori is here for your monthly check up" Tohru informed him.

Yuki let out a sigh "okay" was all he said before following Tohru downstairs. He went to the dining area to be checked by Hatori. Tohru went out front and called to Kyo that lunch was ready. She then went to the kitchen to serve the stew.

~*~*~

After lunch Tohru did the dishes while everyone went out front. Shigure and Hatori talked on the right side of the deck, Yuki was reading on the opposite side of the deck, Kyo was getting a tan on the roof, and Momiji was blowing bubbles on the grass when Tohru came outside.

"Tohru! Do you want to blow bubbles with me? Please please please? Momiji begged.

"Sure Momiji" Tohru said. She started to blow bubbles while Momiji popped them. Tohru stopped for a minute to walk over to Yuki who was still reading silently on the porch."Yuki?" Tohru asked with a shy smile on her face.

Yuki looked up from his book to see a set of beautiful teal blue orbs. "Yes ?" he replied closing his book. "Will you blow bubbles with me and Momiji? It will be fun" Tohru asked with hope in her eyes.

"Um...sure" he smiled "I'd love to Ms. Honda"And with that Tohru took him by the hand and led him to where Momiji was blowing bubbles in the front yard. Tohru opened the extra little container of bubbles and handed that and the little wand to Yuki. Tohru had taken Momiji's and was blowing bubbles for him to try to catch and pop. Soon Yuki was doing the same. Tohru and Yuki ended up having a bubble war (at Momiji's request of course^_^) blowing bubbles at each other. Momiji was standing there laughing at the two giggling,bubble blowing teenagers. When Tohru had finally stopped blowing and declared Yuki the winner, she noticed something about Yuki and giggled.

"What's so funny ?" Yuki asked smiling.

"Well, you are actually smiling and having a good time. It makes me so happy to see you happy Yuki" she said blushing a little.

Yuki smiled one of his reserved-for-Tohru-only smiles "I'm glad" was all he had to say to make her blush even deeper. By now Momiji had collected his bubbles and gone to sit with Hatori and Shigure.

"I've never seen him so happy" Hatori said.

"Yes well she does have that effect on people,Tohru I mean" Shigure replied.

"I think it might be a little different with Yuki though" Hatori added.

"what are you thinking Hari?" Shigure asked amused.

Hatori took his glance off of Yuki and Tohru and turned to Shigure, "only time will tell I guess."

Shigure who now understood what the doctor was saying just nodded "only time will tell" he repeated.

"wait a minute! What do you two mean?" Momiji was very confused.

"Oh nothing, nothing" Shigure said to the blond.

* * *

**Hey everyone, what did you think? Pretty good for only my second fanfict huh? R&R please! ^_^**


	2. Dish Bubbles

Bubbles,Bubbles, and More Bubbles

**Hey, i hope you like chapter 2! As always r&r please!^_^**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Fruits Basket, the anime would go on like the manga!**

* * *

It was the next day and the Sohma, Shigure household was eating dinner. Tohru had made steamed rice, baked beans, vegetable medley, and to Kyo's delight, salmon.

"Wow Tohru, I don't think anyone can beat your smoked salmon" Kyo said rubbing his stomach signaling that he was full.

"I'm glad you like it" Tohru said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes it really is delicious" Yuki added.

"Ah, my little flower has outdone herself once again" Shigure said also rubbing his stomach.

"Now that everyone is done I guess I'll get started on the dishes" Tohru said. She got up and collected everyone's dishes.

~*~*~

Tohru was filling the sink with hot water and putting a little too much dish soap in the water. Yuki walked into the kitchen."Would you like some help with the dishes ?"

"Oh, no it's okay, really, I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"No really it's no trouble at all." And before she knew it Yuki was scrubbing the dishes.

"Um...okay" she said and then she started helping dry the dishes.

"So, I see you got a little carried away with the soap huh?" Yuki said as he picked up some soap bubbles and blew them at Tohru.

"Ahahaha! I guess I did" Tohru blew some bubbles at Yuki. As they did the dishes they blew bubbles at each other, they kept on until they were done with the dishes. After they were done they looked at each other and laughed. They were covered with bubbles from their shoulders up.

"You have... some... bubbles....... in your hair " Yuki said in between giggles.

"Ahahahahaha! So do you" Tohru said rubbing Yuki's hair and showing him the bubbles on her hand.

Shigure came into the kitchen. "What are you two laughing abou....." he started to say, but then he took a good look at Yuki and Tohru and started laughing hysterically. "What.... happened.... to you two?" he said in between laughs.

"We had a dish bubble fight" Tohru said giggling.

"I can see that" Shigure giggled and looked at Yuki. "I'm thinking you two will be the first ones to take a shower tonight?" he said mockingly.

"Yes , I suppose so" Yuki smiled and looked at Tohru, who of course smiled back.

"Do you want to go first Yuki?" Tohru suggested.

"It's okay you can if you want ."

"Something tells me you need it more than i do." When she said this she put another pile of dish bubbles on Yuki's head.

Yuki laughed , "Alright, but you're going next."

"Okay" she giggled.

Shigure walked out of the kitchen humming and singing _"love is in the air"_ he was trying to sing to where no one could here him, but the cat of the house, who was around the corner, did.

_'What the hell is he goin' on about'_ Kyo thought to himself. He started to walk into the kitchen but stopped when he heard Yuki and Tohru laughing. _'There is no way that rat boy is going to_ _steal Tohru away from me!'_

* * *

**uh-oh you never know what Kyo has up his sleeve! He's so sneaky like that!...........well i guess you'll see what happens in the next chapter so stay tuned and of course r&r! ^_^**


	3. Popping Bubbles part1

**Bubbles, Bubbles and More Bubbles**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fruits Basket, but sadly I don't :(**

* * *

It was the next day, Monday, and Kyo had been up half the night scheming. He woke up early in the morning at 6:00 am even after falling asleep at 1:00 am. He was sitting on the roof thinking up ideas to get Yuki out of the way so that he could spend more time with Tohru.

_'Hmmm...' he thought. 'I can dig a really deep ditch in the woods and make sure he falls in it after school... no that'll never work!I could......ummmm............. send him a fake letter from the "student council" saying he has to go to a meeting after school and lock him in the room when he gets there....no because then someone is bound to find him and then that damn rat will end up kickin' my ass!! Uggggg!!!damn it!!!! Why can't I think of anything?!!!!!'_

Then Kyo got a brilliant idea. It was the perfect thing to get Yuki out of the way, or at least to distract him for a while. All he had to do was make a quick phone call.

~*~*~

It was lunch time at Kaibara High and Yuki was talking to Tohru alone since no one showed up yet. They were sitting on the grass under a cherry blossom tree talking.

"Ummm .... ? I was wondering..."

"yes Yuki?"

"well I was wondeing if maybe you would like to have a picnic after school at the secret base? I don't have any student council meetings to attend to and you don't have to work today...so...I thought.. that..maybe"

"Sure! He was cut off. I would love to! Thank you so much Yuki" she smiled that special smile of hers.

A couple of minutes later everyone started to come to where Tohru and Yuki were sitting. First Arisa and Saki, then Hatsuharu and Momiji, and only a couple seconds after them, Kyo.

"Late as ever I see, huh orange top?" Arisa commented.

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!!! Maybe I had stuff to do!!" Kyo was starting to loose his temper as usual.

"Yeah, sure" Arisa argued "You never have anything to do except stand there and pick fights with people."

By this time everyone in the group was looking at them except for Saki who got bored and started reading a book. Tohru was starting to get worried.

"Look who's pickin' a fight!!!!"

"you wanna go orange top?!" she yelled as she stood up and went into fighting position.

" Bring it on yankee!!!!" Kyo jumped to his feet getting ready to fight.

"Wait you guys!" Tohru pleaded "please don't fight, I don't want two of my best friends fighting on such a lovely day."

_'Best friend! Oh great that's all the she thinks of me! That damn rat is gonna win! NO,I WONT LET HIM' _Kyo was lost in thought._ 'It doesn't matter though because that rat has somthin' waitin' for him after school.' _Kyo tried not to snicker and do an evil laugh.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm trying something new. Whooo I'm gonna try a cliffy (cliff hanger)!**

**Please R&R I even updated this on New Years and was working on it New Years Eve! Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! WHOOO 2010!!!! **


	4. Popping Bubbles part2

**_'_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fruits Basket….. but then again….who knows what I'd do to it :P**

**Sorry it took sooooo long for me to update! I know some of you are probably thinking well it's about time!!! Again sorry!!! **

* * *

When school ended Yuki and Kyo walked with Tohru as usual. When they got to the woods that spread out before their home, Yuki got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He kept glancing at Kyo because he had a devilish smirk spread across his face.

_'Muahahahaha!' _Kyo thought to himself _'this is it! Time for pure torture you damn rat!'_Kyo smirked evilly.

When the three teenagers were in sight of their house, Yuki's bad feeling became worse. And then he heard it. The worsesound his ears could ever hear..... "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Yuki heard from inside the house. Yuki stopped dead in his tracks _'NO' _he thought _'IT CAN'T BE!!!' _He heard extremely loud laughing again. _'IT IS' _he thought in complete horror.

Kyo had a verry evil look on his face, he had seen the pure horror on Yuki's face and was trying really hard to stop from laughing because if he did, Yuki would know that it was the cat's plan to invite him over.

All of a sudden the front door of their house flew open. "YUKI!!! MY BROTHER! HOW ARE YOU!!?" Ayame Sohma yelled in excitement to his younger brother. Yki still had the look of horror on his face. "WHAT YUKI? YOU'RE NOT EXCITED TO SEE ME!!!!? BUT I THOUGHT YOU MISSED ME!!! AHAHAHA!!!"

Yuki glared evilly "NO" he stated in a hard voice "what is your business here?"

"Why, I was invited!!!" Ayame said excited.

Yuki stormed past his older brother _'Shigure'_ he thought _'I'm going to wring his neck!!!' _

When Yuki was in the house Tohru and Ayame followed after him while Kyo stood there smirking. After everyone was inside and out of ear-shot he started laughing hysterically._ 'Aw man! This is the greatest plan I've ever made!'_ he thought.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Muahhaha!" Kyo laughed as he picked up the house phone. He dialed the phone number "Hello? Is Ayame there?"

"Is this Kyo-Kyon?!!!"

Kyo sighed "yes Ayame."

"WOW! I can't believe YOU are calling me! AHAHAHA!"

Kyo had to hold the phone away from his ear "yeah.... well I was going to ask... do you want to come to Shigure's house today?"

Ayame was confused "why?"

"Because......" Kyo smirked "because Yuki misses you."

"HE DOES!!!? I'LL BE THERE BEFORE YOU ALL GET HOME FROM SCHOOL!!!" And he hung up.

"Perfect" Kyo smirked to himself.

**~END FLASHBACK~**

There was still another part to Kyo's evil plan though. Kyo went inside the house to see a fuming Yuki sitting on the couch with Ayame yelling annoying, non-important things in his ear.

"Ayame? Would you like to help me prepare some tea?" Tohru asked politely. She saw how agrivated Yuki was getting.

"SURE TOHRU!" Ayame stopped gabbing and ran off to the kitchen. Kyo followed him. Yuki threw Tohru a very thankful look and she smiled back at him. While Yuki and Yohru were having one of their moments Kyo managed to whisper something to Ayame in the kitchen before Tohru got there. Kyo walked out as Tohru walked in. Kyo walked back up to his room to think about how the second part of his evil plan was going to go.

* * *

**Yay! I finally got chapter 4 up!!! tell me what you think!! R&R PLEASE!!! :)**


	5. Popping Bubbles part3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…awwwww that sucks…

Hey guys I know you've been waiting for this chapter for forever and a day and you're all pissed off at me, but all this time I had either no computer access, no internet, or I had both, but I refuse to type my stories on anyone's computer that's not my own. I am soooooooooooooooo sorry you guys!

Later that evening…

Yuki was in his room avoiding his brother while Tohru kept him busy down stairs. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Ayame said suddenly. "Excuse me Tohru, but I have to talk to my brother about something."

KNOCK KNOCK

"What? Who is it?" Yuki said from behind his bedroom door.

"IT'S ME LITTLE BROTHER! LET ME IN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

~ Behind the door~

'_Why! What does he want now?' _*sigh* _'There's no avoiding him. I might as well get this over with.' _Yuki got up from his desk and slid the door open. "What?" he asked with a bored expression. Ayame pushed right past him and into his room. He plopped himself down on Yuki's bed and told him to shut the door.

Ayame patted the bed next to him. "Sit down little brother." Yuki sighed and sat down on his bed. Ayame had a serious look on his face. "So Yuki… I've noticed you and Tohru have been getting pretty close."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Ummm… sure…I guess so. Why?"

The serious tone of Ayame's voice scared Yuki to think what was coming next. "I think it's time I talked to you about something" he said.

Yuki raised his eyebrow at this. "What Ayame?"

Ayame stayed silent for a minute or two trying to think of how he was going to explain his thoughts to Yuki. "Well… there once was a bird and a bee…no…ummm…" He paused and thought of something else. "When two people are in love they…" He was abruptly cut off as Yuki realized what his brother wanted to talk about.

He stood up quickly. "I am NOT having this conversation! Especially with you! Get out!"

"Yuki we have to talk about it sometime!" Ayame said as he stood up from the bed.

"Ayame believe it or not I've already had this conversation when I was six. And besides, Miss. Honda and I are close, but not like that!" Yuki blushed at the pure thought of what Ayame was thinking. "I would never do that! Now get out!"

"Hmmm. I guess Kyo was wrong" Ayame said as he walked out of the door.

Yuki caught this and spun in his brother's direction. "Stop!" he called after Ayame. "Come back in here." Ayame backed up and in the door and Yuki re-shut it. "What did you say about that stupid cat?"

"Well when he called and invited me over this morning he said you and Tohru were getting close and…"

"Wait." Yuki held up a hand. "HE invited you!"

"Yes he said you missed me."

"When have I ever missed YOU!"

Ayame brushed that off and continued. "He said you and Tohru were getting close and that since I'm your older brother I was inclined to give you 'The Talk'." Yuki had so many mixed emotions he was speechless. He finally decided on anger and stormed out of his room. Ayame stood back totally lost. "What's he so upset about?"

~With Yuki~

'_That stupid good for nothing cat!' _Yuki stormed down the hall. _'He's trying to ruin me and Miss. Honda's picnic!' _He got to Kyo's door and knocked on it violently. "Come out of there you stupid cat! I know you're in there!"

~Behind the door with Kyo~

Kyo snapped out of his thought when Yuki started banging on the door. And by the tone in his voice Kyo knew he was in for it. "Yeah I'm in here what do you want?"

Yuki ripped the door open and stood there glaring at him for a moment. Then in a flash he was holding Kyo by his shirt collar. "Why?" Yuki said in a cold even tone.

Kyo raised his eye brow at this. "Why whatever do you mean?" he smirked.

Yuki tightened his hold on Kyo. "You know exactly what I mean you flee infested cat" Yuki said in the same icy tone.

"Oh" fake recognition came over Kyo's face. "You mean taking back what's rightfully mine? Really is she so mortified by Ayame's little 'speech' that she's asking for me already?"

At this comment Yuki threw Kyo across the room and he hit the wall with a thud. "Don't you ever talk about Miss. Honda like that!" Then what Kyo said dawned on Yuki's face. _'Oh no.' _Yuki ran out of the room and rushed down the hall. He looked in his room, his brother wasn't there. _'Great! Where is that stupid brother of mine? I can't let him get to Tohru or it's all over!' _ "Ayame where are you!" He rounded the corner to the kitchen and sure enough he found Ayame in there with an uncomfortable looking Tohru. _'Damnit! I'm too late!' _ "Nooooo!" Yuki pounced on top of his brother and tackled him to the ground.

"Now just what in the world are you doing?" Ayame asked breathlessly.

"What (gasp) did (gasp) you say!" Yuki panted.

"Nothing brother, I'm just making conversation with Tohru."

"What (gasp) kind (gasp) of conversation?" Yuki asked with an irritated and breathless tone. His eyes were searching Tohru's for anything that told him Ayame had tried to have the same conversation with her that he tried to have with him.

"Uh Yuki?" Tohru spoke up finally. "It's okay really. Ayame was just asking me if I'd try on one of his new creations at his shop next week."

"Oh" Yuki said looking down at his brother which he was still pinning. Ayame raised a brow at him and he got up. "Uh sorry… I thought… never mind." He couldn't even look at Tohru as he left the room. He locked himself back in his room and just thought.

After a few minutes there was a light knock on his door and Tohru stepped in. She stood nervously by the door-frame and took a deep breath. "Yuki are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

That had Yuki jumping up and out of his bed in a flash. "No of course not!" he said as he walked over to her. "Why would you even think that?"

"Well…" she said walking over to his bed and sitting down. "You seemed so angry in the kitchen a while ago and when you left you wouldn't even look at me."

"Oh gosh Tohru I'm sorry" Yuki said sitting down next to her. "I'm not mad at you at all. Not in the least! It's just that…" Yuki couldn't tell her the complete truth so he settled with partial truth. "It's just that my older brother is unpredictable and I never know what he'll say."

"So does that mean we are still having the picnic at the secret base?" Tohru asked hesitantly.

"Of course we are! To tell you the truth, with all the craziness of the day I almost forgot" Yuki added a bit sheepishly.

Tohru smiled. "I understand. I'm glad you didn't forget though because I was really looking forward to it" Tohru blushed.

"Well" Yuki said "it will be more of a dinner picnic by now so I guess we should start making our food."

"Actually I've already made it. It's in the refrigerator right now."

Yuki smiled. "Well I guess we should find a way to sneak out of here then." Tohru smiled and blushed. And with that they slipped down the stairs and into the kitchen being careful not to be heard from Ayame and Shigure in the family room. They grabbed the food basket and snuck out of the back door.


End file.
